Irish Struggle Against /v/anheim
The Irish Struggle Against /v/anheim is an ongoing struggle involving The Irishman and his allies against Meaglin and his corrupt moderator bureaucracy. Following The Incan Warlord's successful stale in a boring blitz, it was thought that similar burdens of time, with added staling, might succeed against /v/anheim. In November 2015, The Incan Warlord was aiding The Irishman in shitposting yet another boring blitz. The autists of /v/anheim soon realized that Todger was once again shitposting their blitzes as Ulm and soon after Meaglin decided that he was to be banned. Battles and secretive operations Todger, furious, and with the intent of instigating a shit flinging war with /v/anheim, had presented an ultimatum on 11 November 2015, to the /v/anheim Bitch Queen with which she would not comply. Todger then sent The Incan Warlord and Zrozliaf to invade and shitpost /v/anheim after this ultimatum was not met. The war is notable for several particularly hilarious battles, including a stunning opening victory by the Meme Clique where they deleted many a fort, and a final shitpost with their pretenders being replaced with Ermor tier gods. The war then resulted in a Irish - Incan - Canadian victory and the independence of /v/anheim from Meaglin and the other rabble. Meaglin Strikes Back Meaglin sent many kilobytes to Todger and Zrozliaf in an attempt to DDOS them. What he did not realize was that Todger left Fallout 4™ downloading and was at College when this occurred and therefore did not give two fucks. However, Todd Howard contacted Todger later that day to congratulate him on his purchase of Fallout 4™ and the Fallout 4™ Season Pass. Todger was very pleased to hear from his role model and told him that he was very much enjoying Fallout 4™. Before finishing the call, Todd asked Todger why Fallout 4™ had not finished downloading at the predetermined 17:36:31 'Irish Standard Time ('IST, UTC+01:00). Todger informed Todd that unfortunately because of cyberattacks from Meaglin that his download was set back by atleast 10 or 15 minutes. Todd, furious, backtraced the IP of Meaglin and contacted his crack team of skilled hackers. From there, Meaglin's server was deauthed and then DDoSed. Todger aided the DDoS and supplied atleast 300 kilobytes to the war effort. /v/anheim: A New Hope Since the death of the Incan Warlord, the war effort against /v/anheim was limited to lone wolf attacks by Todger and occasional shitposts on /vg/. However, these have been proven ineffective as of recent, calling for more up-front-style attacks to be used. A rumor was spreading that a New Hope was rising in /v/anheim that stated; "Soon, Claire and a certain spic will join the group and the final shitpost will be complete." Although brief and to the point, it is unclear what is meant by this message. Incan Revival Using ancient techniques, the Incan Warlord revived himself to fight against /v/anheim once more. With the help of the Incan Warlord and his methods of psychological warfare, the battle now seems to favor the side of the Meme-clique in this everlasting, on-going war.